La Guerra De La Cruz Invertida
by RoDrInCuBuS
Summary: Una nueva aventura para los guerreros de Athena. 50 años después, el Templo de la Cruz Invertida se reactiva. Edit: En lo personal, a mi me encanta. Pronto, arreglaré los errores ortográficos y saldrá versión en inglés.
1. Saori y Sebastián

Hace 5 años, Saori conoció a Sebastián De La Peña en una de las fiestas sociales que ella frecuentaba en Grecia. Sebastián era como casi todos: adinerado, sexy, culto, buena gente, atento, entre otras cualidades que poseía. Claro está que él se enamoró de Saori, y con el tiempo, se hicieron buenos amigos y llegaron a salir juntos en más de una ocasión. Con el tiempo, llegaron a ser algo más que amigos, compañeros sexuales... que diga, enamorados. Hubo un día -si, esos días que uno jamás terminaría olvidando- en que estuvieron caminando por el bosque.

-Amor, ya estamos más de dos años juntos. Y en este tiempo lo he pensado mucho, y decidí que serás la mujer de mi vida.- le decía Sebastián a Saori, que estaba muy complacida de escuchar lo que él decía. Como toda mujer, ya tenía en su imaginación tener una vida perfecta con el hombre que ama, realizar sus metas, tener una familia, entre otras cosas. Pero no fue así para Saori.

-¿Te casarías conmigo, Saori?

Y de la nada, apareció la imagen de una cruz invertida en frente de ellos. A los dos segundos, desapareció Sebastián. Saori quedó sorprendida de lo que justo había pasado. Bueno, no es la primera vez que Saori vería este tipo de desgracias, no imaginaría que más adelante sufriría peores cosas que ver a su amor desaparecer por solo una imagen. 


	2. El Dibujo

Medio año después de haber derrotado a Poseidón.

Nos encontramos en la Montaña de Los Cinco Picos. Aparentemente, parecía ser un día más para el Caballero de Libra y Sunrei, hasta que ven a Shiryu.

-¡Shiryu!- gritó una muy excitada Sunrei, que corrió hasta donde estaba él y lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Shiryu estaba feliz de verlos todavía con vida a sus amigos. Pero tenía en mente dialogar con su maestro sobre algo.

Después del almuerzo, Shiryu se acercó a su maestro para hablarle. Tenía algo en la mano, guardado en un sobre.

-Maestro, hace 1 semana se me acercó un niño y me entregó este dibujo que muestra un templo con una cruz invertida que es sujetada por una estatua con forma del Diablo.  
-¿Así dices?  
-Así es. Al minuto de haberlo recibido, el niño se desvaneció en frente de mis propios ojos. Nada pude hacer con respecto a ese niño. Dígame¿usted sabe algo de este templo?  
-Hubo una guerra que tuvo lugar bajo el terreno de ese templo hace 50 años. En ella pelearon las fuerzas del bien contra las fuerzas del mal. Pero en esta guerra, no hubo un final feliz. Ganaron los Caballeros de la Orden de la Corona Espinada. Pero el templo fue sellado por Athena, para que se evitara una catástrofe en la Tierra. Desde entonces, no se hablaba más del Templo de la Cruz Invertida. Y con lo que me has mostrado, parece que el templo se ha reactivado.  
-Maestro¿donde queda ese templo?  
-En Venecia, Italia. Y si no me equivoco, Seiya y Saori se encuentra allá de vacaciones.  
-Los iré a buscar sin perder más tiempo. 


	3. Una Llamada Y Un Pequeño Estorbo

Ya más advertido sobre lo que significaba el dibujo, Shiryu decide tomar el primer vuelo hacia Venecia. Llega a comprar su pasaje y dejó todo arreglado para que este se realizara sin ningún problema. Pero antes de abordar el avión, se queda pensando en que no sólo él y Seiya podrían resolver este nuevo conflicto que llevarán a cabo. "Requeriré de la ayuda de mis amigos", lo pensó, mientras se acerca a una cabina de teléfono público. Mete la mano al bolsillo, saca unas monedas y llama a uno de sus amigos que se encontraba en Madrid, España.

-¿Aló?  
-Shun, soy Shiryu.  
-¡Hey, Shiryu! De tiempo que no nos vemos¿como estás?  
-Algo preocupado, mi amigo. Pero estoy bien. Dime¿has oído hablar sobre el templo de la Cruz Invertida?  
-Averiguaré algo de inmediato.  
-Necesito que vayas a Venecia, en Italia. Seiya y yo vamos a necesitar de tu ayuda para resolver un conflicto. Pásale la voz a Ikki y a Hyoga, traten de venir lo más pronto que...

Y se cortó la llamada.

-¡No¡¡Shiryu!- gritó por un rato Shun. Luego de un rato, "Me supongo que le irá bien", pensó el Caballero de Andrómeda después de calmarse, y de inmediato siguió las órdenes que Shiryu le había dicho, al usar Internet para comprar pasajes de avión para él y Ikki, que de casualidad se encontraba visitando a su hermano.

Mientras tanto, Shiryu quedó en el suelo, a la vez que la cabina de teléfono público quedó destrozado. Levanta la mirada y ve dos sujetos con armaduras rojas. Uno de ellos era de baja estatura y tenía el cabello de color azul, y el otro era un tipo de raza negra, más alto que su compañero. No eran muy poderosos, pero tienen como objetivo evitar que Shiryu llegue a su nuevo destino.

-¡Alto! Quedan ustedes arrestados...

Eventualmente, la policía salió volando por los aires, dado a que éstos sujetos emplearon su cosmoenergía para noquearlos. Las personas que andaban por el lugar de la pelea queda sorprendidos al ver esto.

-Shiryu¡no subirás a ese avión!- exclamó el tipo de la baja estuatura, lanzándose hacia Shiryu con una patada voladora, la cual Shiryu lo esquiva, pero de inmediato quedó sujetado por el negro, que le impide mover sus brazos. Parece que fuera una látima que Shiryu no pueda usar su armadura, sino ya hace rato que estaría peleando en mejores condiciones.

-¡Filo de navaja!- gritó el tipo de la estatura baja, y justo cuando se aproxima a darle el golpe a Shiryu, éste salta (logrando mover un poco hacia arriba al negro) y logra evitar el golpe que da justo en el sistema urogenital del negro. Instantáneamente, grita de dolor muy desesperadamente, debido al golpe muy fuerte que sufrió. A los pocos segundos, muere. Y Shiryu queda listo para enfrentarse al tipo del cabello azul.

-¿Como pudiste hacer eso¡¡Ahora, vas a morir!- y gritando esto, el enemigo que queda se lanza hacia nuestro héroe, pero en un solo movimiento, Shiryu logra sujetar con su mano el cuello de su enemigo.

-Es hora de poner en práctica algunas cosas.- dijo Shiryu, y tira a su enemigo hacia el suelo. Mientras el enemigo se levanta, ve a Shiryu alzando dos dedos de la mano derecha al aire.

-Pasajeros de United Airlines con destino a Milán, Italia, por favor acérquense al avión en estos momentos.- se escuchó una voz decir esto en el aeropuerto, a la vez que se repite este mismo mensaje en inglés, chino y italiano.

-Acabaremos con esto de una vez... ¡Aguja del Dragón!- exclamó Shiryu, y rápidamente se lanza hacia su enemigo y le incrusta sus dos dedos en el corazón. Ni bien realizó este nuevo ataque, de repente observando al enemigo, todo su cuerpo cambia a color verde por tres segundos, a la vez que sufre el ataque. Luego de los tres segundos, apenas puede respirar.

-Eventualmente, el veneno del Dragón recorrerá todo tu sistema inmunológico. No vivirás más de 1 minuto para contarlo. Dime¿quién te envió a matarme?- pregunta Shiryu, mientras agarra con una mano a su enemigo, que agoniza cada segundo que va pasando- ¡Dímelo!

-Solo te diré que nunca podrías derrotarlo. Este tipo es...- y esto fue lo último que Shiryu pudo escuchar del recientemente fallecido tipo de estatura baja de cabello azul.

-Demonios. Ahora tendré que encontrarme con Seiya.

Shiryu logra subir al avión, y va pensando en lo que podría ocurrir. 


	4. Athena Desaparece, La Aventura Empezará

Mientras tanto, un día después de que Shiryu tomó el avión, Seiya está disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones junto a Saori en Venecia. Después de tantas batallas por salvar a Athena y al mundo, un descanso le vendría muy buen. Los primeros días, la pasaron muy bien, entre compras, turismo y noches en clubes nocturnos. Envidiable, sin duda alguna. Seiya no pensaba en ningún momento que algo malo podría surgir.

-Seiya¿podrías buscar el vino que dejé en la cocina?- preguntó Saori.

-Luego de que me bañe, lo haré.- dijo Seiya, mientras se acercaba a la ducha. Se alistaban porque esta noche iban a salir a una reunión que Saori tenía planeado con unos amigos.

De pronto, Saori se queda dormida. Y empieza a soñar sobre un mundo feliz, en el que ella y Seiya se amarían por el resto de sus vidas. Algo que Saori anhelaba en vida real, pero que todavía no se concreta. Se imaginaba una vida libre del peligro y de la muerte, algo ideal para ella. Pero como en toda aventura que los Caballeros del Zodiaco han tenido, pues ella era siempre la que tenía que ser salvada. Y de pronto por un segundo ve la imagen de Sebastián, con lo cual despierta algo asustada, como si se hubiera despertado de una horrible pesadilla. Ella mira a su alrededor, pero no pasó nada malo en donde ella estaba. Y decide buscar por si misma la botella de vino. Y justo cuando lo encuentra, se aparece una imagen ante ella. Y luego, ella desparece rápidamente, a la vez que se oye el sonido de una botella de vino impactando con el suelo.

Seiya sale del baño, pero no encuentra por ningún lado a Athena. Pero logra ver la botella rota. Y también un papel con un dibujo sobre la mesa. El dibujo lo logra reconocer, como si lo hubiera visto antes. Ahora, se dirige a un cuarto y saca la armadura de Pegaso, listo para rescatar a Athena, no importa donde estuviera. Luego de unos minutos, Seiya llega al templo. Pero se queda sorprendido de reencontrarse con un gran amigo. 


	5. Hyoga En Siberia

"Algunos dicen y piensan que el pasado fue una época mejor. Libres de problemas, desgracias y cualquier tipo de sufrimiento alguno, lo cual sería ideal para muchos. Pero no todo pasado fue mejor. Siempre en la vida, habrá algo por lo cual sentirse triste, o recordar como una marca durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero siempre siempre hay algo por lo cual explica nuestra existencia aquí, algo por lo cual se lucha todos los días. Esto no tiene respuesta todavía. Pero creo que podré ser capaz de responder a esto el último día que viva sobre la faz de la tierra", pensaba Hyoga en su mente, mientras estaba en camino a bucear hasta el fondo del mar para visitar una vez más a su madre en Siberia. La visita a su madre difunta siempre ha sido una tradición para Hyoga, él lo ve como una forma de comunicación especial y se sabe que para él, su madre vivirá por siempre en su mente y corazón. "Aquí voy", pensaba él, y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a lanzarse con todo hasta el fondo del mar, una voz distante lo llama.

-¡Hyoga! Tienes que leer esto ahora. Ven aquí de inmediato.- venía diciendo Kiki, algo lejos desde donde Hyoga estaba. Kiki también quería un descanso después de todo lo que había pasado hace un tiempo. En vez de quedarse con Mu, decidió acompañar a Hyoga a Siberia, para pasear por ahí y esquiar en la nieve, también que coincidían los X-Games de Invierno en Siberia, evento el cual ambos estuvieron viendo hace un par de días. Pero Hyoga no sabía que de casualidad Kiki había chequeado su e-mail en el hotel donde descansaban.

Hyoga ignoró las palabras de Kiki y se lanzó hasta el fondo del mar, buceando en busca del barco donde su madre perdió la vida. Rápidamente, ubicó el barco y empieza a contemplar a su madre. A su mente vienen recuerdos del pasado, del tiempo en que ambos vivían juntos, esos momentos que Hyoga apreció muchísimo durante el tiempo que pasó junto a ella.

-Mamá¿algún día veremos un lugar libre del hielo y del frío?- preguntaba un Hyoga de 5 años a su querida madre, mientras andaba jugando con sus juguetes en su cuarto y ella disfrutando como juega su hijo.

-Si, mi hijo. Algún día llegará. Y seremos felices fuera de esta tierra.- dijo su madre.

-Así será, me lo imagino.- decía Hyoga, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el rostro de su madre. -¿Y el mundo fuera de este lugar donde vivimos es mejor?

-Definitivamente, hijo. Lugares bellísimos para conocer y vivir. No te preocupes que de aquí saldremos cuando el destino lo diga.- respondió su madre, mientras abraza a Hyoga.

Un tiempo después, ese anhelado día llegó. Hyoga y su madre subieron al barco que los libraría del hielo y del frío que Hyoga ya estaba aburrido de ver. Ese día, ni se imaginaba que una desgracia muy grande sucedería en su vida. Tenía en mente un mundo nuevo y hermoso que iba a conocer, como decía su madre. Pero por algo suceden las cosas, por más que fueran buenas o malas. Lamentablemente, Hyoga tuvo que sufrir la pérdida de su madre.

De pronto, las imágenes del pasado desaparecen de la mente de Hyoga y éste sale nadando velozmente hacia la superficie para poder respirar. Logra notar la presencia de Kiki cerca a él. El pequeño ayudante de Mu lo ayuda a levantarse para salir del mar.

-Al fin sales de ese mar congelado.- dijo un Kiki, que tuvo que haber esperado un poco más de media hora como para que Hyoga saliera del mar. Bueno, Kiki no sabía que Hyoga había desarrollado su capacidad respiatoria como para aguantar algo más de 1 hora. Pero salió hacia la superficie un poco antes de lo esperado, algo que sorprende y decepciona un poco a Hyoga a la vez. -Hay algo que tienes que leer.

-¿De nuevo revisaste mi correo sin querer, Kiki?- preguntó Hyoga, sabiendo que no sería la primera vez que Kiki fuera capaz de realizar tal acto.

-Si, y discúlpame. Pero es de Shun y si no me equivoco, tiene que ver con Athena.

Antes de encontrarse con Seiya en Venecia, Shiryu había llegado al aeropuerto (lo primero que sucedió, obviamente). Unos minutos después, sintió que una gran cosmoenergía se desvaneció por completo. "Algo ha sucedido con Athena, tengo que apurarme y llegar al Templo. Probablemente ella ya estaría ahí", pensó Shiryu ni bien percibió aquello. Inmediatamente, se fue a una cabina de teléfono público y llamó a Shun a su celular.

-Shun¿donde te encuentras?

Pero para su sorpresa él no contesto la llamada, sino su hermano Ikki.

-No soy Shun.- contestó una voz desde el celular de Shun.

-¿Quien eres, entonces?  
-Soy Ikki... ¿Shiryu?  
-Así es. ¿Sabes si ya se le avisó a Hyoga sobre lo que le dije a tu hermano? Y por cierto¿dónde se encuentran?  
-No se le pudo ubicar, parece que está en Siberia, si no me equivoco. Estamos en Milán, consiguiendo boletos de avión lo más pronto posible para llegar a Venecia. -Bueno, no queda otra opción que enviarle un correo a su email. Pero ahora necesito que vengan lo más rápido posible. Hace unos instantes, sentí que la cosmoenergía de Athena se haya desvanecido. Trataré de ubicar a Seiya lo más pronto posible. Voy hacia el Templo en estos instantes.

Después de la llamada, Shiryu ya estaba en camino hacia el Templo de la Cruz Invertida. Estaba consciente de que casi todos sabían de esto, con la excepción de Hyoga. Pero acordó con Ikki de que se le enviara un correo electrónico con todos los detalles posibles. Éstos detalles Shiryu los había enviado antes a Shun en un correo cuando había llegado a Milan, matando el tiempo para esperar el avión rumbo hacia Venecia.

Mientras tanto, Hyoga regresó con Kiki hacia el hotel y lo primero que hizo fue revisar su correo electrónico. Notó que Shun le envió algo que llevaba como título "¡Urgente!", que había sido enviado hace 3 horas.

"Hyoga, no te he podido ubicar por teléfono para hablar de esto, pero como sea necesito que leas esto, y ojalá que fuera lo más pronto posible. He hablado con Shiryu últimamente y tal parece que se desatará una nueva batalla para nosotros. Si, otra vez tendremos que salvar al mundo. Esta batalla tomará lugar en el Templo de la Cruz Invertida, que se ubica en Venecia, Italia. Pues, este templo se ha reactivado después de 50 años gracias a que alguien bebió del Cáliz de la Luz, que sirvió como un bloqueador para evitar que los Caballeros de la Orden Espinada salieran hacia la Tierra a acabar con ella. Nuestros enemigos son los Caballeros de la Orden Espinada. Según Shiryu, me ha contado que son tan poderosos como los enemigos a los que nos hemos enfrentado antes. Pero su maestro ha dicho que probablemente tendremos que enfrentar más enemigos de lo esperado. Shiryu también me dijo que tuvieras cuidado en llegar al templo, ya que él casi pierde el avión debido a una pelea del cual salió con éxito. Pero algo peor ha sucedido, ya que Ikki me ha dicho que la cosmoenergía de Athena ha desvanecido hace poco. Tal vez esté ella dentro de este templo. Bueno, terminaré diciéndote que llegues lo más pronto posible a Venecia. Mi avión hacía allá sale en unos 10 minutos. De verdad, lamento interrumpir las vacaciones, pero esto es algo urgente que tendremos que resolver.  
Nos veremos pronto, mi amigo.  
Shun.

P.S.: No te olvides de ver los links que contienen algo más de información sobre el Templo de La Cruz Invertida." 


	6. La Guerra Empieza A Tomar Forma

-Kiki, nos vamos para el aeropuerto ahora.- dijo Hyoga, luego de leer el correo que recibió por parte de Shun.

-Si, entiendo. Ahorita sacaré todas las cosas de la habitación.- respondió Kiki, de inmediato corrió a la habitación a sacar todo de ahí para emprender una nueva aventura.

"Me suena muy raro y peligroso esto del Templo de la Cruz Invertida. Espero poder llegar a tiempo y ayudar a Seiya y a los demás. Con todo lo que leí, parece que esta guerra será más dificil que las batallas anteriores." pensó Hyoga, mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación en el hotel para alistar todo y salir de Siberia lo más pronto posible.

Mientras tanto, se ve un suelo oscuro en el Templo de la Cruz Invertida, en el cual se encuentra a Saori desmayada. A su alrededor, no había ningún ser humano vivo, pero sí habían cadáveres, cruces hechos de metal, una mesa y algunos cuadros que muestran imágenes de alguna guerra antigua del pasado. Y de pronto, ella se despierta, se levanta lentamente y no logra reconocer el lugar en donde estaba. Claro está que lo último que recordaba era esa luz que cegó sus ojos y la sacó del hotel.

-¡Seiya!- gritó Saori por instinto. Pero nadie le respondió a ella. Se encontraba sola, pensando en donde estaba, hasta que el sonido de abrir una puerta se escuchó y entró una persona que estaba en una túnica de color negro y rojo. Su cara estaba tapada por la capucha que tenía su túnica, pero también cubría su rostro con una máscara plateada de color rojo y plateado. Saori voltea a ver a este sujeto, el cual se acercó hacia ella y le dirigió unas palabras.

-Ya es hora de llevarte hacia la Cruz.- dijo el sujeto de la túnica negra, quien agarra a Saori de la mano, pero ella esquiva su mano para evitar que la agarren.

-La crucificación no puede esperar más. El poder máximo será mío, cuando el proceso se complete. Irás hacia la Cruz, Athena. Nada impedirá que cuando Luciengrel tenga sus poderes por completo, tomará control de la Tierra esta vez.

-Eso no se dará así nomás, no sin una batalla. No entiendo porqué la necesidad de gobernar la Tierra por medio de las fueras del mal. Esto no es necesario.- respondió Saori.

-Pero tu cuerpo sí es necesario.- respondió el encapuchado. -Usted será parte de la crucificación, y presenciará el retorno de Luciengrel a cambio de su vida.

Saori y este extraño sujeto salieron de la habitación oscura y comenzaron a caminar. Se encontraban en un jardín, que estaba dentro del templo. Este jardín tenía en el centro una estatua de un ángel que brotaba sangre por la boca y sujetaba un arco con flechas, además de poseer en su espalda una especie de tatuaje de una cruz, pero no invertida como la del templo.

-Aditrevni zurc.- dijo el sujeto encapuchado, y de pronto, dejó de brotar sangre por la estatua del ángel, ante la sorpresa de Saori. -Enrac al a evleuv.- djio el sujeto, y de pronto el ángel comenzó a tomar forma humana, sus alas tomaron color negro, su vestimenta de color blanco, el cabello y ojos de color negro. Inmediatamente, luego de tomar la forma humana, rápidamente éste apuntó su arma hacia Saori.

-No la ataques, Nazentir de Darcantenolia. Ve por los que están afuera del templo.- dijo el sujeto encapuchado, y de pronto el ángel dejó de apuntar su arma hacia Saori, tomo vuelo hacia la entrada del templo, tal como se le había indicado. Saori ahora sabe que al menos Seiya y los Caballeros están dispuestos a rescatarla. A la vez que el ángel desapareció, se pudo notar una escaleras que llevaban hacia una zona del sótano del templo. Saori es guiada por el extraño sujeto oscuro, quien la guía hacia la Cruz Invertida.

Afuera del templo, Shiryu y Seiya se habían reencontrado después de un buen tiempo. Ninguno de ellos estaban con la armadura puesta todavía. Pero no hubo tiempo para hablar sobre las vacaciones. Sabían que tenían que entrar al Templo de la Cruz Invertida de alguna manera u otra.

-Shiryu, no se mucho de este templo, sólo que se me apaareció un dibujo de ello en un papel luego de que Athena desapareciera. Vien aquí creyendo que la tienen secuestrada en este lugar.

-Así es, Seiya. Tenemos que rescatar a Athena del templo antes de que la crucificación se termine. Va a haber muchos enemigos que tendremos que derrotar para salvar la Tierra. Shun, Ikki y...- dijo Shiryu, quien se detuvo para esquivar una flecha que iba dirigido hacia su cabeza. Seiya se sorprende de este nuevo ataque.

-No creo que esto haya sido por parte de la armadura de Sagitario. ¿Quien pudo lanzar este ataque?- preguntaba Seiya, quien también se tuvo que equivar otro flechazo dirigido hacia él. -¡Aparécete y pelea como hombre!

-Yo soy más que un hombre. No les permitiré de ninguna manera que ingresen al templo¡¡ahora les llegó la hora de morir! 


	7. Teoría A Prueba

Athena y el sujeto encapuchado siguen su camino hacia la Cruz Invertida. De pronto, ella comenzó a sonreir de la nada, lo cual pudo notar el sujeto encapuchado. Ella sentía la presencia de dos grandes cosmoenergías afuera del templo, y eso también lo pudo notar el sujeto encapuchado. De pronto, él dirigió la mirada hacia Saori.

-Ellos no son rival alguno para Nazentir. Quedarán hechos pedazos luego de que peleen.- dijo el sujeto encapuchado, quien se rió levemente.

-No sabes cuántas veces he escuchado lo que has dicho.- respondió Saori, con una sonrisa en su cara. Su salvación había llegado por fin al templo. Comienza a creer en que se podrá detener el proceso de la crucificción a la que será sometida.

-Pondremos a prueba tu teoría.- le respondió el sujeto encapuchado, quien continuó caminando con Saori hacia el templo. En el camino, se detuvo por un momento frente a una puerta. La abrió, y caminó hacia adentro para recoger un objeto dorado que estaba en el suelo. Lo tomó con la mano izquierda, y se lo muestra a Saori.

-El Cáliz de la Luz. No fue difícil para mí beber del Cáliz.- dijo el sujeto encapuchado, soltando una breve risa, mientras Athena va reconociendo el Cáliz de la Luz.

-Solo aquellos de las fuerzas del bien podrán controlar el contenido del Cáliz de la Luz.- respondió la princesa Athena, mientras sigue caminando junto con el sujeto encapuchado hacia la Cruz Invertida.

-Pero aquellos que son de las fuerzas del mal podrán lograr lo que deseen.- respondió el sujeto encapuchado, quien continúa guiando a Athena hacia la Cruz Invertida.

Mientras tanto, afuera del templo se encontraban Shiryu y Seiya, quien observan a su nuevo enemigo, el cual tiene la habilidad de volar en el aire gracias a sus alas negras.

-Antes de que acabe con sus miserables vidas, les daré el privilegio de saber mi nombre. Soy Nazentir de Darcantenolia, el cuarto ángel de la Orden de los Ángeles Muertos. Bueno, creo que eso sería todo y...- rápidamente, sacó esta vez dos flechas y las puso en el mismo arco, apuntando hacia los Caballeros de Bronce -¡a morir!- y rápidamente disparó ambas flechas al mismo tiempo, y rápidamente las armaduras del Dragón y Pegaso salieron de sus cajas y de inmediato cubrieron a los Caballeros de Bronce, que están dispuestos a pelear contra Nazentir para lograr el ingreso hacia el templo de la Cruz Invertida. Shiryu bloqueó la flecha dirigida hacia él con su escudo, mientras que Seiya hizo un giro hacia su izquierda para esquivar el flechazo dirigido hacia su pierna. Ambos caballeros están ahora dispuestos a luchar contra este ángel malvado, con tal de ingresar al templo y rescatar a Athena. Y las flechas siguen lloviendo hacia los Caballeros, a la vez que usan su agilidad para evitarlas.

-Solo será cuestión de cortarle las alas y no será rival para nosotros.- dijo Seiya a Shiryu, mientras seguían esquivando las flechas negras del ángel malvado.

-¿Y crees que podrás lograr eso?- respondió un Nazentir que se reía de lo que dijo Seiya. De inmediato, sujeta su arco con la mano derecha, y deja libre su mano izquierda. De pronto, su mano empieza a tomar color negro, a la vez que los Caballeros de Bronce notan un incremento en la cosmoenergía de Nazentir. Se va formando en la mano de Nazentir una especie de energía en forma de pelota, la cual va incrementando en tamaño

-¿Que es eso?- preguntaba Shiryu, mientras veía como Nazentir incrementaba su energía en una sola mano. De pronto, el ángel voló muy rápido hacia arriba, sorprendiendo a los Caballeros de Bronce. Ahora ellos no podían ver dónde estaba exactamente.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.- dijo Seiya, a la vez que intenta ver hacia donde se fue su enemigo.

De pronto, por un segundo, Shiryu ve de manera muy breve el reflejo de Nazentir por la espalda de Seiya, lo cual lo sorprendió.

-¡Cudiado Seiya, salta!- gritó Shiryu, lo cual hizo que su compañero saltara de inmediato para evitar tal ataque que Shiryu veía venir contra su amigo. Pero de inmediato, cuando Seiya está suspendido en el aire por su salto, logra ver brevemente unas alas negras detrás de Shiryu.

-¡Aura negra del ángel!- se escuchó gritar a Nazentir, que engañó a la vista de Shiryu, y logró conectar su golpe a la espalda de Shiryu, quien sale volando hacia el suelo, mientras que Seiya mira como su compañero fue atacado.

-¡Shiryu!- exclamó Seiya, quien fue a ver a su compañero atacado, pero tuvo que esquivar de manera rápida una patada de Nazentir, quien iba muy rápido gracias a sus alas negras.

-Vas a pagar por esto, Nazentir. Ya lo verás.- advirtió Seiya al ángel, quien se estaba preparando para un nuevo ataque contra el Caballero de Pegaso. Nazentir logra agitar sus alas de manera muy rápida, logrando provocar un remolino negro con plumas negras.

-Este será tu fin. Prepárate para morir.- dijo Nazentir, que ya alistaba su nuevo ataque contra Seiya, quien se alistaba para dar su Meteoro del Pegaso, dispuesto a atacar a Nazentir y acabar con él de una vez. -¡Tormenta...- y de pronto, recibe un impacto extraño el ángel malvado, proveniente de Shiryu -¡Ahhhhhh!- y salió impactado del golpe rápido que Shiryu logró conectarle, al mismo tiempo que su Tormenta Negra se desviaba para evitar impactarle a Seiya.

-Este es el momento. ¡Dame tu fuerza, Pegaso!- exclamó Seiya, que ejecuta su ataque justo cuando Nazentir sale disparado hacia él. El Meteoro de Pegaso le impactó al ángel en el estómago, dañándolo de manera severa a la vez que cae de cabeza hacia el suelo. Parece que entre ambos habían derrotado al ángel.

-No da señales de vida. Parece que ya está muerto, ya podremos entrar al templo.- dijo Seiya, quien examinaba de cerca el cuerpo de Nazentir. A Seiya la da la sensación de que está muerto, ya que no se mueve para nada.

-Chequearé la puerta ahora.- dijo Shiryu, quien corrió hacia la puerta, pero de pronto nota que la Tormenta Negra que Nazentir lanzó anteriormente se dirigió hacia donde está Seiya. -¡Cuidado con la tormenta!- gritó Shiryu, haicendo que Seiya se voltee a ver la Tormenta Negra y evade el sitio en donde estaba. La Tormenta Negra se detiene justo en el cuerpo de Nazentir, y lo levanta bruscamente, y el ángel recobra la consciencia. Y de pronto, el mismo cortó la Tormenta Negra.

-¡No puede ser! Yo ya lo daba por muerto.- dijo un sorprendido Seiya, al ver que Nazentir recuperó su energía con la Tormenta Negra.

-La Tormenta Negra solo puede restaurar a mi la energía perdida. Pero a mis enemigos les da dolor y muerte. Aprendí que a ustedes, los guerreros de Athena no se les puede subestimar. Ahora, tendré que matarlos. ¡Tormenta Negra! Crece más grande y destroza a mis enemigos.- exclamó Nazentir, que ya sentía que iba a ganar esta batalla. Lanza dos veces su ataque dirigido hacia ambos Caballeros, que sorprendidos por la alza reciente de energía del ángel malvado, ven que no es un rival para subestimar.

-Tenemos que esquivarlos, no hay forma de destruirlos por ahora.- dijo Shiryu a Seiya, y con dificultad, ambos logran esquivar el ataque lanzado hacia ellos.

-La tormenta va creciendo más y más. ¡No la podrán evitar!- dijo Nazentir, quien toma control de ambas tormentas y las fusiona. El ángel toma vuelo en el aire y rápidamente se lanza contra Seiya, a la vez que su Tormenta Negra se dirige hacia Shiryu.

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de Venecia llegaron Shun y Ikki. Están conscientes de la pelea que Shiryu y Seiya están manejando, y sin perder más tiempo, se dirigen hacia el Templo de la Cruz Invertida. A la vez, Hyoga ya está por llegar a Milán. Y dentro del templo, se encuentran Saori con el sujeto encapuchado, quienes luego de haber caminado por tantas partes del templo, se encontraban en una habitación donde hay una plataforma negra, la cual ambos están pisando.

-Cierra tu ojos, Athena. No necesito que entiendas todo esto, pero necesito que sepas que todo saldrá bien. Ahora cierra los ojos.- dijo el sujeto encapuchado, quien agarra a Saori mientras ambos están con los ojos cerrados. De pronto, la plataforma negra comienza a ascender hacia la parte más alta del Templo, donde se encontraba la Cruz del Diablo.

-Al fin hemos llegado. 


	8. Tormenta, Mujer, Jardín, Carta

-Por fin hemos llegado, hermano.- dijo Shun a su hermano, luego de que el avión aterrizó en Venecia, Italia.

Luego de recoger los equipajes y sus armaduras, ambos logran salir del aeropuerto. De repente, Ikki alza la mano y pide una camioneta afuera del aeropuerto para llevar sus cosas y la armadura de Fénix. Una camioneta se detiene y el Caballero de Fénix se sube al auto con su equipaje y logra meter la armadura con su caja en el vehículo.

-Déjame tu equipaje, Shun. Lo único que necesitarás ahora es tu armadura. Ve de inmediato al Templo de la Cruz Invertida a ayudar a Seiya y Shiryu. Yo te daré el alcance en un momento.- dijo el Caballero de Fénix a su hermano. –Ellos te necesitan en estos momentos.

-Como digas, hermano.- respondió Shun. –Yo iré hacia allá de inmediato.

El vehículo en donde se encuentra Ikki empieza a salir del aeropuerto, a la vez que Shun comienza a dirigirse hacia el Templo de la Cruz Invertida. Mientras tanto, Nazentir sigue peleando con Seiya y Shiryu.

-No puedo creerlo, su energía va aumentando de más en más. Si no lo detenemos, ni siquiera podremos ingresar al templo.- dijo Seiya a Shiryu, mientras se iban alejando ellos de la Tormenta Negra que Nazentir les había lanzado. Shiryu tiene algo en mente para decirle a su amigo.

-Seiya, necesito que tú ataques a Nazentir y lo arrojes hacia su propia tormenta. Se que parece arriesgado y tonto por el hecho de que pueda recuperar su energía con ello, pero si alteramos su tormenta, podría darse la posibilidad de causarle un daño severo. Yo atacaré su tormenta con algo que tengo guardado para él.

-Trato hecho.- respondió Seiya, a la vez que empieza a correr hacia Nazentir para acabar con él de una vez por todas. – ¡Por Athena lo haré!- gritó el Caballero Pegaso, mientras saltó muy alto para ejecutar un ataque hacia el ángel malvado, quien observa a su enemigo venir hacia él.

-Morirás, tonto infeliz.- gritó Nazentir, mientras se alistaba para acabar a Seiya con su técnica del Aura del Ángel Negro.

Mientras Seiya se dirigía en el aire hacia Nazentir, Shiryu veía la Tormenta Negra acercarse hacía él. "Este es el momento que esperaba. Ahora debo alterar la tormenta para acabar con el enemigo", pensaba Shiryu, quien se preparaba para ejecutar la Furia del Dragón hacia la tormenta cuando de pronto, sintió el tacto de una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

-Yo me encargo de esa tormenta.- dijo una voz femenina, la cual hizo que Shiryu detuviera su ataque y volteara a ver quién era esa persona quién le tocó el hombro. Fue una grata sorpresa para el Caballero del Dragón.

-Sheena.

-Así es, Shiryu. ¡¡Ve y ayuda a Seiya de inmediato!- gritó Sheena, quien ya alistaba un ataque contra la Tormenta Negra, al mismo tiempo que Shiryu corría hacia el lugar donde Seiya y Nazentir estaban a punto de lanzar sus ataques.

-¡¡Aura del Ángel Negro!- exclamó Nazentir, lanzando su ataque para acabar con Seiya, quien ya estaba en el aire y a punto de ejecutar su Meteoro del Pegaso. -¡¡Meteoro del Pegaso!- gritó Seiya, y lanzó su ataque hacia el ángel malvado.

-No te salvarás esta… ¡¿qué demonios!- gritó Nazentir sorprendido al ver su ataque desviado por un ataque muy poderoso. -¡No puede ser!- exclamó Nazentir, quien veía venir el Meteoro de Pegaso a una velocidad muy rápida, y no la pudo esquivar. Rápidamente, al recibir el impacto del ataque de Seiya, perdió una de sus alas y comenzó una caída libre.

-Ahora llegó tu muerte, Nazentir. ¡¡Morirás en tu propia tormenta con la fuerza del Dragón Naciente!

Nazentir recibe el impacto del Dragón Naciente, lo cual lo golpea y se ve dirigido hacia su propia Tormenta Negra. –¡¡Jajajaja! Que idiotas que son. Me las pagarán después…- dijo el ángel, quien ya está por llegar a su propia tormenta, debido a la fuerza de los ataques que recibió y que lo hacen llevar hacia su propia tormenta.

-Si eso es lo que tú crees…- dijo Sheena, quien Nazentir logró ver recién mientras estaba por llegar hacia su propia Tormenta Negra.

-¿Quién er… ¡¡aaaaaahhhhh!- gritó de pronto el ángel malvado, quien se ve atacado severamente por su propia tormenta. -¡¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Tu Tormenta Negra fue infectado por el Veneno de la Cobra. Dudo mucho de que logres sobrevivir a tu tormenta ahora.- dijo Sheena, quien junto a Seiya y Shiryu veían como Nazentir va siendo dañado por su propia tormenta que fue alterada con el Veneno de la Cobra. Poco a poco, la Tormenta Negra alterada comienza a desvanecerse y Nazentir cae muerto hacia el suelo.

-Parece que eso fue todo. Ahora, ¡hacia el Templo!- exclamó Seiya, quien junto a Shiryu, se dirigen hacia la entrada del Templo de la Cruz Invertida. Sheena se queda junto al cadáver de Nazentir, el cual comenzará a descomponerse eventualmente. De pronto, las dos puertas grandes que protegen al templo se abren. Ante esta sorpresa, los Caballeros se dirigen hacia la entrada con más velocidad. Una vez dentro del Templo, las puertas se cierran ante la sorpresa de ambos Caballeros.

-¿Por qué se han cerrado las puertas?- preguntó Seiya a Shiryu, cuando de pronto una mujer rubia con un vestido rojo se les aparece. Seiya y Shiryu alistan sus posiciones de pelea, creyendo que era un nuevo enemigo que el Templo guarda.

-Tranquilos, no soy su enemigo. Me llamo Andrea. Soy la guía de este templo.- dijo la mujer. Ambos Caballeros quedan algo sorprendidos de que ella no les atacara de inmediato. Entonces, Shiryu se anima a preguntar.

-¿Dónde está la Cruz Invertida?

-El camino no será fácil, te lo aseguro.- respondió la mujer. -Pero me pueden seguir, si quieren llegar hacia allá.

Al alrededor de Seiya y Shiryu había todo lo que habría en una iglesia normal, salvo una cruz invertida con el cadáver del Diablo, quien también tiene una corona espinada. Además, había 13 estatuas negras de unos hombres con coronas espinadas. Y entonces, la mujer del vestido rojo va hacia uno de los confesionarios, al cual los Caballeros también se dirigen y encuentran un pasaje secreto. En silencio, los Caballeros de Bronce y la mujer pasan por ahí y llegan a un jardín lleno de espinas. Pero ambos Caballeros están sobre cemento al momento de ver el jardín lleno de espinas.

-El Jardín de las Espinas Negras. La morada del primer traidor de la Orden de la Corona Espinada.- mencionó Andrea.

-Interesante jardín.- dijo Seiya, luego de ver el jardín.

Mientras tanto, dentro del templo, una de las 13 estatuas comienza a cambiar de color negro y a tomar forma humana. De pronto, el hombre con la corona espinada puesta camina por el templo. Y de pronto se transporta rápidamente a la velocidad de la luz hacia el Jardín de las Espinas Negras, justo donde se encuentran Shiryu, Seiya y Andrea.

-Uno de ustedes tendrá que morir a manos de Santiago de Valtenia.- mencionó Andrea, quien de pronto agarra a Shiryu y de la mano camina con él hacia una puerta que se había abierto cuando apareció el hombre de la corona espinada, Santiago de Valtenia.

-¿Y Seiya?- preguntó Shiryu a Andrea.

-Tu amigo tendrá que enfrentarlo. Además, ¿no quieres salvar a Athena lo más rápido posible?- respondió Andrea, quien pasa por la puerta junto al Caballero del Dragón, quien deja a su amigo contra uno de los traidores de la Orden de la Corona Espinada.

-Mi jardín hermoso, tanto tiempo sin verte.- decía Santiago al ver su jardín después de tanto tiempo. Se arrodilló hacia su jardín y comienza a tocar las espinas con sus propias manos. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, notó de inmediato la presencia de Seiya, quien lo observaba desde un suelo de cemento, no tan lejos del Jardín de las Espinas Negras. –Intruso, ¡vas a morir!- y de prontó, la armadura de Santiago no aparece de algún lugar, sino de su propia piel. Algo raro e insólito fue para Seiya ver esto.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Seiya sorprendido.

-Eso es apenas algo de mí. Tú eres una sabandija a mi costado. Si aprecias tu propia vida, lárgate de este lugar ahora mismo. De lo contrario, morirás aquí en mis manos.- respondió Santiago al Caballero de Pegaso.

"_El momento de la verdad ha llegado. Tendré que acabar con él a como de lugar y salvar a Athena de la Cruz Invertida", _pensaba Seiya en su mente, a la vez que se prepara para enfrentar a Santiago de Valtenia.

Afuera del templo, aparece Shun y ve el cadáver de Nazentir, derrotado por sus amigos. Sheena no se encontraba en ese lugar.

"_Me pregunto porqué estarán cerradas las puertas del Templo",_ se preguntó Shun a si mismo, cuando de pronto, las cadenas de Andrómeda comienzan a temblar. _"Hay un enemigo no tan lejos de aquí",_ pensó y de pronto aparece un hombre vestido de manera elegante con un terno frente a él. Además, poseía alas que salían de su espalda y una baraja de naipes en la mano derecha. De pronto, agarra una carta y la arroja hacia Shun. Pero antes de que la carta impacte en Shun, se detiene por sí misma la carta a 2 metros de Shun, y en ella sale unas palabras que Shun pudo leer, además de ver la imagen del tipo agarrando una cabeza con la mano derecha:

"_Tu hora de morir ha llegado. Kardemme de Stelaria."_


	9. Conversación En La Casa De Aries

Luego de leer la carta que introducía a Shun hacia su enemigo, rápidamente la carta se dirige hacia su cabeza, específicamente hacia la región de la nariz. Pero el caballero de Andrómeda movió su cadena y destruyó la carta dirigida hacía su nariz.

-Que interesante tu cadenita. Pero eso no bastará para intentar derrotarme.- dijó Kardemme, haciendo puños con sus dedos y apuntando la mirada hacia Shun. Shun retrocede unos pasos, y sin perder el tiempo decide lanzar un ataque a través de su cadena.

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!- gritó Shun, y con el brazo derecho dirige su cadena a gran velocidad hacia la región del pulmón izquierdo de Kardemme. El ser vestido con un terno negro levanta el puño izquierdo y atrapa la cadena sin problema alguno.

-Que necio eres, Shun.- dijo Kardemme a la vez que sujeta la cadena. -Ahora sufrirás uno de mis ataques.

De pronto, Kardemme eleva su cosmoenergía y el cosmo en su brazo toma color naranja, y el poder se conduce a través de la mismísima cadena de Andrómeda, sorprendiendo al propio Shun.

-¡Ardentim!- exclamó Kardemme y sale fuego del brazo con el que sujeta la cadena de Andrómeda, comenzando a incendiar el cuerpo de Shun, quien grita de dolor ante este ataque infernal.

-Te convertirás en un caballero de carbón una vez que termine contigo.- menciona Kardemme, mientras prosigue con el Ardentim, hiriendo a Shun, quien no se puede librar del ataque. El dolor que el ataque le está causando no le permite concentrarse y hacer un contragolpe para evitar el daño que se le está cometiendo.

Mientras tanto, en Atenas, surge una conversación entre Ayoria y Mu, en la casa de Aries.

-Ayoria, hace un tiempo he sentido que algo extraño le ha pasado a la princesa Athena. Lo raro es que no puedo detectar su cosmoenergía.- mencionó Mu.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco puedo percibir alguna señal de vida sobre Athena. Esto es raro. No creo que haya muerto así de la nada. Algo tiene que estar provocando esto.- respondió Ayoria. -Pero me supongo que Seiya y los caballeros de Bronce estarían haciendo algo al respecto de este caso.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo una idea que podría explicar esto.- respondió Mu, mientras se toca la frente con el brazo izquierdo. -Si no me equivoco, solo puedo percibir la cosmoenergía de Ikki y de Hyoga. Pero no puedo sentir la cosmoenergía de Shiryu, Seiya ni de Shun.

-No creo que alguien los haya asesinado así nomás.- dijo Ayoria, estando de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho Mu.

-Ayoria¿te acuerdas del Templo de la Cruz Invertida? Una vez activada, no se podría percibir las cosmoenergías de todos las personas que estén cerca o dentro del templo.- menciona Mu.

-¡No puede ser!- respondió Ayoria. -Probablemente, el templo haya sido reactivado. Los que manejaban el templo son seres muy poderosos, y tal vez creo que Seiya y sus compañeros no tengan muchas oportunidades de vencerlos.

-Eso no es lo peor. Si Athena participa del ritual de la crucificción...- responde Mu, que detiene sus palabras al sentir una sensación de energía desde una distancia muy lejana.

-Mu, si es cierto. El Templo de la Cruz Invertida se ha reactivado de nuevo luego de 50 años.- dijo una voz que Mu logró reconocer.

-Caballero de Libra, es bueno saber que usted tenga que decir algo con respecto a Athena. ¿Propone algún plan con respecto al ritual de la crucificción?

-No tenemos otra opción que evitar que se reactive el templo. Desde que Sebastián de la Peña fue poseído por el alma del fundador del Templo, los ataques comenzaron a planificarse y para restaurar sus poderes completos, necesitaría a alguien con un gran poder. Y Athena es perfecta para el ritual. Solo ella tiene la cosmoenergía suficiente para aguantar el ritual y restaurar por completo a Anthon Mornstraelt.

-¿No había muerto hace 50 años Mornstraelt en la Guerra de la Cruz Invertida?- preguntó Ayoria.

-El cuerpo se destruyó por completo. Pero su alma no fue destruída. Antes de morir, Anthon había logrado liberar su alma de su propio cuerpo. Pero pasó años de años entre varios cuerpos, hasta que encontró el de Sebastían, quien tenía contacto con Athena cuando eran muy jóvenes.

-¿Tiene algo que ver el Cáliz con respecto al alma de Mornstraelt?- preguntó Mu.

-Sólo Mornstraelt podía reactivar el Templo bebiendo el Cáliz. A través del cuerpo de Sebastián lo hizo. Pero pasó entrenando por años bajo el cuerpo de Sebastián para afrontar una nueva batalla, como la que en estos momentos Seiya y los caballeros de Bronce están librando. Si otra persona hubiera intentado beber del Cáliz, hubiera muerto, pero no se hubiera acabado el líquido del Cáliz.

-¿Tendremos que ir hacia Venecia, Maestro Libra?- preguntó Ayoria.

-El tiempo lo dirá.- respondió el maestro.

Mientras tanto, Seiya y Santiago de Valtenia están por empezar una batalla en el Jardín de las Espinas Negras. Una vez teniendo puesta la armadura con la que encarna al caballero de Lukrens, Santiago echa una mirada a Seiya y mueve el brazo izquierdo. De pronto, las espinas del jardín se mueven contra el caballero de Pegaso, algo sorprendido de que Santiago pueda usar el jardín como ventaja para atacarlo.

-Yo, el caballero de Lukrens, Santiago de Valtenia, acabaré contigo.

-Si eso es lo que quieres creer.- responde Seiya, quien salta para evitar los ramos de espinas que iban dirigidos para sujetarle las piernas. Pero rápidamente, Santiago salta en el aire y logra conectar un fuerte puñetazo a Seiya en su cara y lo manda hacia un parte del jardín que, para suerte de Seiya, no tenía las espinas. Ni bien cae al suelo, rápidamente los ramos de espinas se dirigen hacia Seiya para intentar cogerlo, pero él se levanta rápidamente y salta para evitar los ramos espinados.

-Saltar no te salvará de la muerte, Seiya.- habló Santiago. -Apenas prolongas tu vida un poco. Ríndete y tal vez te perdone la vida.

Y de pronto, Seiya ataca con su Meteoro de Pegaso, pero los ramos espinados interceptaron el ataque y se lo devuelven a Seiya.

-¿Que¡No puede ser¿Mi propio ataque dirigido hacia mi?- exclamó un sorprendido Seiya, quien esquivó a tiempo su ataque contestado por los ramos espinados.

-Es tu destino, Seiya. Morir.- dijo Santiago, mientras se arrodilla para recoger una flor oscura, a la vez que Seiya intenta pensar en como atacar a Santiago sin ser interrumpido por los ramos espinados que de por sí son un inconveniente para el caballero de Pegaso. 


End file.
